


Kai and Jay's Excellent Adventures

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Jay Walker/Other(s), Kai (Ninjago)/Other(s), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Kai and Jay's Excellent Adventures

Hello and welcome to Kai and Jay's Excellent Adventures. Basically, these are just lemon oneshots where Kai and Jay get to have some special time with all the women they met. And you're able to make a request.

How to request:  
Ship: (Example 1: Jay x Nya) (Example 2: Kai x Ultra Violet)  
Universe: (Example 1: Movieverse) (Example 2: Showverse)  
Setting: (Example 1: Cafeteria) (Example 2: Destiny's Bounty)  
Plot: (Example 1: Nya gives Jay a special meal) (Example 2: After being told to give Ultra Violet a special punishment by Lloyd, Kai ends up taking things too far.)

Rules:  
1\. No incest  
2\. Bansha, Dogshank, and female Serpentine characters are the only female characters that can't be requested.  
3\. No hating on other people's comments


End file.
